


Melancholy || 707/Luciel Choi/Seven

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [26]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Summary: This is Day 6 of Creatober 2020 (hosted by @givethispromptatry on Tumblr)Summary: It’s one of those nights again, filled with the thoughts of the past, ‘what-if’s and a somber feeling.Warning: Spoilers for Seven’s real name and past.Note: I’m a day late to posting this but oh well T_T
Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171379





	Melancholy || 707/Luciel Choi/Seven

Tap

Tap

_Tap_

The mix of rain, keystrokes and clicks swirled around the dimmed room, the single source of light coming from the multiple computer monitors. Scattered on the desk were empty cans and chip bags, leaving little space on the surface, yet they’re things that will probably disappear by the next morning.

Among the mess sat the redhead hacker, signature yellow and black hoodie around his form with the addition of headphones that blocked the outside world. Good, he wanted nothing to do with it. Just for now.

Despite the countless screens he owned only one was in use. It was a lot smaller that the rest and it wasn’t hung up on the wall or had other screens attached to it. Just a plain old, single screened desktop. Still, while it had nothing too special spec wise, it was his most prized computer. For it was not for what it is but what could be played on it. 

_“Saeyoung!”_ A child’s voice emitted from the speaker, two red haired boys coming into frame. The call of his real name and the sight of the second boy was enough on it’s own to tug at the male’s heartstrings. 

_“What is it Saeran?”_

_“I found this really pretty flower! V told me it was a hyacinth.”_ The young, and skinnier of the two, bent to reveal the purple plant, the wind making it sway gently. Pausing the video, he stared at the flower and smiling face of the one holding it. Some nights Seven wondered if Saeran was still the way he was when he last saw him _. Did he still enjoy flowers? What about ice cream and cloud watching?_

Other times, he felt regret for not taking his brother with him. With the skills he has now Saeyoung knows he’d be able to protect his younger twin, hide him and keep him safe from the darkness that was his job. Yet at the same time, they parted when they were merely children, and at that point it was far to dangerous to bring Saeran into this world. 

Maybe it still _is_ and it’s just wishful thinking that he could protect someone...

Since the day V and Rika gave Seven the video he was viewing right now, the red head took it upon himself to keep a single flower near his desk, a reminder of that summer day in the sun. Though when asked by Vanderwood he joked and said it smelled better that the chemicals he sprayed around the house. 

And one day, while staring at the vase flower in solitude, out of genuine curiosity, Seven looked up the meaning of a purple hyacinth.

_It resembled sorrow._

Sighing, the red head closed the video and shut the computer down. For once he feels like he needs rest. 

Tucking away the disk that held one of the only precious childhood memories he has, Seven lays in his bed, not bothering to throw the covers over his body. 

_Sorrow huh?_ Unfortunately, that’s a perfect word to describe the feeling that permanently resides deep in his heart. 

Sorrow surrounded his entire life and while the reason for it was different sometimes, it didn’t change the fact that every single day, without fail, Saeyoung Choi deeply missed his other half.


End file.
